El cuervo que no moría
by HaruhiKitamura
Summary: Historia modificada de la tira: "El gato que vivió millones de años y no moría." Hubo una vez un pequeño cuervo que no moría, sin embargo, este nunca lloró por ello; ¿será que realmente no le importaba? [TanaShita]


_**El cuervo que no moría.**_

Una vez un cuervo vivió millones de años y no moría. Este era muy diferente a los demás, ya que aun si debía ser _"malo"_ o _"agresivo"_ , era un tanto imperativo pero no buscaba el mal en alguien; aun si odiaba algunas actitudes de los humanos.

Un millón de personas amaron a este cuervo, llorando y poniéndose tristes al momento en el que este moría. Sin embargo, él ni una sola vez lloro.

Una vez este cuervo perteneció a un rey demasiado poderoso, con corazón de hierro y una forma muy hábil para organizar sus estrategias. Este rey "vivía" estando en guerra, haciendo que el cuervo mirara desde lo alto la batalla que este daba. El cuervo odiaba la guerra. Un día, el cuervo fue alcanzado por una flecha perdida; muriendo casi al instante.

Como consecuencia, el rey casi sin corazón, detuvo la guerra; retirando a sus soldados y agarrando el pequeño cuerpo que yacía muerto en el suelo. El pueblo en guerra junto al rey se dirigió al castillo, para luego enterrarlo en el patio de la gran edificación.

" _ **El Rey suspiró y lloró solamente un hilo de lágrimas"**_

Una vez el cuervo perteneció a un marinero, o mejor dicho al capitán de una tropa en alta mar. El cuervo odiaba el agua. Este navegó un barco por todos los mares y puertos del que un humano casi ni podría apreciar; yendo junto al capitán por todas las islas para conseguir algún tesoro.

Un día este barco se rompió, haciendo que el cuervo se cayera al agua. Ya que este no podía nadar y le era difícil moverse con las alas mojadas, no podía salvarse solo; pero el capitán logró atraparlo luego de varios minutos. Al momento de llegar a una isla cercana y revisarlo, el cuervo ya estaba sin vida entre sus manos.

Este marinero lo mantuvo con él hasta que pudieron reconstruir su barco y navegar hacia una pequeña ciudad, sepultando luego al cuervo debajo de un árbol cerca de una bahía lejana.

" _ **El capitán lloró y sollozó mientras apretaba sus dientes"**_

Una vez el cuervo perteneció a un mago en medio de un festival de circo. El cuervo odiaba el circo. Cada día en el que se presentaba el mago, notaba que este "mago" era un tanto miedoso al hacer su acto; pero de todas formas lo hacía ya que era obligado.

Este mago pondría al cuervo dentro de una pequeña jaula que cortaba a la mitad; para luego segundos después sacar al cuervo de un maletero, como si hubiera estado dentro de la caja todo el tiempo. De esta forma, obtendrían aplausos y aclamaciones.

Un día, el mago cometió un error, sin darse cuenta de que el pájaro estaba en la caja; causando su muerte al dividirla. Este tomo las partes del pequeño cuervo con ambas manos e instantáneamente bajo la cabeza, comenzando a temblar. El mago enterró al cuervo debajo de su tienda del circo.

" _ **El mago lloró en absoluto silencio, sin decir palabra alguna"**_

Una vez el cuervo perteneció a un niño muy alto, el cual casi no tenía emociones. El cuervo odiaba a los niños. Aun si el chico no solía mostrarle afecto, algunas veces este solía sacarlo de la jaula, para darle de comer con su mano o para no tenerlo encerrado todo el tiempo; incluso algunas veces solía darle parte de algunos postres sabor a frutilla.

Un día el niño se quedó dormido cuando el cuervo se encontraba junto a él. El cuervo fue aplastado y sofocado debajo del cuerpo del niño; para luego dormir en el pleno silencio de la noche. Al momento en el que el chico lo vio, tomó el cuerpo del cuervo y lloró todo el día; para que luego este lo enterrara bajo el árbol de su jardín.

" _ **El niño sin emociones paso todo aquel día llorando"**_

Millones de personas se pusieron tristes cuando la muerte de aquel cuervo se daba presente; sin embargo, él no sentía necesidades de llorar en ninguna de las veces. A aquel cuervo realmente no le importaba morir.

Una vez el cuervo no tuvo dueño alguno, convirtiéndose así en un "cuervo salvaje"; siendo así la primera vez su propio dueño. De alguna forma, este cuervo al tener tantas aventuras y cosas que demostrar; el cuervo se volvió ridículamente _extrovertido_.

Muchos cuervos de su otro sexo comenzaron a fijarse en ello, llamando su atención y desando convertirse en esposa de aquel _extraordinario_ cuervo; llenándolo de regalos, dinero y cosas que intentaban convencerle.

" _He muerto millones de veces"_ alardeaba todo el tiempo el cuervo, pero él no lograba amar a ninguna de aquellas que se le acercaban. Este era envidiado por los demás de su mismo sexo, ya que acaparaba la mayoría de las miradas de las hembras. Pero aun con toda esa atención, había algo que le molestaba.

Un cuervo de casi con su estatura, pero que nunca llamaba la atención de nadie; no se percataba de la presencia del cuervo adorado. Un día, el cuervo que vivió miles de aventuras decidió acercarse a ese "débil" cuervo, para luego decirle:

—¡He muerto millones de veces! –Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, intentando llamar su atención.

—Ya veo. – Obteniendo como respuestas esas palabras, el cuervo se enfadó; ya que este no se sorprendía o hacia otra cosa.

De esta forma, el cuervo que casi no llamaba la atención, fue ganando la del cuervo con miles de historias; haciendo que este fuera a verle todos los días como consecuencia. El día siguiente, el siguiente a ese y los próximos siguientes; el cuervo le repetía una y otra vez lo mismo.

—Como ya he dicho, ya he vivido millones de veces y tú ni siquiera has terminado de vivir ni una sola vez, ¿cierto?

—Así es.

—¡Tch! Soy muy diferente a ti, ya que he vivido arsenal de veces; ¡incluso fui el cuervo de un rey y un capitán! También recuerdo haber estado con un niño y un mago! – Decía sonriente, contándole las cosas por las que había vivido. —Recuerdo que este último era algo extraño, casi siempre sonreía de forma nerviosa.

Este siguió contándole de todo, comenzando a ponerse nervioso con cada palabra que soltaba al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna.

—Yo… un millón de veces yo... – De repente en su mente quedaron grabadas las palabras _"un millón de veces"_ , haciendo que la sonrisa que casi siempre tenía en su rostro, fuera desvaneciendo con cada segundo que pasaba. —¿Está bien… si me quedo junto a ti?

—Está bien. – Escucho decir luego de que cerrara los ojos rápidamente, abriéndolos de a poco y notando una cálida sonrisa del cuervo que se encontraba sentado frente a él. Al instante de recibir su respuesta, este se tiró junto a él, comenzando a sonreírle y a abrazarlo de una manera "brusca"; o que al menos eso decían las quejas del otro.

Desde aquel día, el cuervo siempre estuvo con el cuervo _introvertido_ ; para nunca más decir "Un millón de veces". Aun si el cuervo tranquilo casi no se adaptaba a como tendría que ser, de alguna manera le quedaba bien a él. Poco a poco, el cuervo extrovertido comenzó a apreciar más al otro cuervo que sus propias historias y aventuras.

No importaba cuando, aquel cuervo que vivió un montón de experiencias, no se apartaba del lugar en donde se encontraba el otro. Sin importar el lugar o el momento, siempre se los podía ver juntos.

" _ **Aquel cuervo deseaba vivir por siempre alado del otro"**_

Un día, el cuervo introvertido se recostó lenta y calladamente sobre un árbol, dejando de moverse.

—Qu… ¿Qué estas durmiendo? ¡Vamos, conseguí un poco de comida! – Decía el cuervo sin obtener respuesta alguna. —¡Mira, traje algunas bayas! ¡Dijiste que querías algunas así que fui buscarlas! Había también algunos frutos, se veían m-muy deliciosos; así que la próxima vez vamos los dos…

Una pequeña brisa de viento se lograba escuchar al momento en el que el cuervo dejo de hablar. Frente a él se encontraba el otro cuervo, relajado, contra aquel árbol; sin moverse.

—Juntos...

Gota por gota fueron cayendo las lágrimas del pequeño cuervo, mirando fijamente a su compañero; para luego apretar los ojos y llorar con fuerza.

" _ **Y esa fue la primera vez que el cuervo lloró desde que había nacido.  
El cuervo que había muerto millones de veces, levantó su voz y lloró por primera vez.  
Una y otra vez, el cuervo lloró millones de veces;  
Hasta que se hizo de noche, después de día, otra vez día y noche.  
Una y otra vez hasta la noche y la mañana."**_

" _ **Un día el cuervo se recostó junto al cuervo que alguna vez fue introvertido,  
y lentamente y calladamente dejó de moverse."  
**_

" _ **Aquel cuervo nunca más volvió a nacer"**_

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
